Sony Wonder
1st Logo (1993-present) Nicknames: "The Ribbon", "The Sunny 'WONDER' Ribbon" Logo: On the time-lapsed cloudy environment, that is backward. We see the sun appearing as the word "WONDER" (in Herman font, more simple from before), in a pink ribbon, flies in from the top-right to the bottom of the screen and stops in the center. The ribbon then turns blue, and we then see a CGI yellow sun appear in place of the "O" in "WONDER" via a cheesy light effect. The Sony logo fades in at the top of the ribbon. The end result is almost the same as the first logo. Variants: * Sometimes, the logo is shortened: ** Beginning with the ribbon flying in. ** Beginning just before the sun appears. Seen on Season 1 episodes of The Beginner's Bible (Surprisingly, it was also seen both the beginning and end of the 2002 Time Life Kids VHS of The Beginner's Bible episode "The Nativity".) ** Sometimes, the logo fades to black earlier. ** It is already-formed. Seen on Rainbow Fish (TV Series) and at the end of Sesame Street VHS promos. * The color of the CGI sun in "WONDER" can vary. ** On nearly all Sony Wonder releases, it is gold-yellow. ** On many Sesame Street VHS releases from late 1996-early 1998 such as Sing Yourself Sillier At the Movies and Kids' Guide to Life: Telling the Truth, it is orange-yellow. ** On early 1996 Sesame Street VHS releases such as Elmocize and Rock & Roll, it is brighter, making it appear in a white-tinted color. * Sometimes, like on ClassicMedia releases, the logo is surround by the light blue faded border. * In 2014, the logo made its return for The Swan Princess installments beginning from A Royal Family Tale onwards. It is already-formed and still against a different cloudy sky environment. * From 2002-2006, there's a special closing variant uses on all Sony Wonder releasing most notable Sesame Street and Arthur. We goes to a different sky background that almost look like the afternoon with cloud moving by with the sun appearing. Then, the Wonder Ribbon from the Opening logo then fade in rippling as at the end when it fully done the sun flashing(with the cut out sun flashing) making it solid as the Sony and the URL(www.sonywonder.com) fade in in the same animation as the ribbon to the top(SONY) and bottom(URL) respectfully. * On Walker Texas Ranger and 2004 prints of Sesame Street, the closing variant background is the cloudy background and the ribbon and Sony animated the same thing as the original logo but the sun flashing in and turn to that sun with moving arms with the URL rippling in as the closing one. * On Sesame Street A-Z Print D, there's a longest version of the closing variant where the morning cloudy background goes first as the cloud come by making the cloudy background and the heavenly lights flashing as the cloudy background turn to the afternoon background before going to the Sony Wonder closing variant with the ribbon rippling slowly before the variant end normally with the cloud background moving some more before fade out FX/SFX: The ribbon flying, the sun and the Sony logo both appearing. Music/Sounds: When the logo starts, we hear a riveting string note being held out, and when the ribbon appears, descending harp notes play in-sync with the ribbon. As the ribbon is in its position with the sun appearing, a brief flute melody plays, and when the Sony logo appears, everything rises to 1 majestic note complete with tubular bells that slowly stops once the logo fades. This is all synthesized, with some samples produced on the E-mu Proteus 2 Orchestral digital synthesizer. Music/Sounds Variants: * The second short variant has the music shortened. * The fourth short variant has either the closing theme, or the show's music with the male announcer saying "Only from Sony Wonder." * The logo's return version has the opening theme. * The closing variant has the majestic abridged version of the 1993 theme as the women announcer saying "Experience the Wonder online at www.sonywonder.com" * The Sesame Street Closing Variant, has the longest version of the abridged version of the 1993 theme and when the majestic note is heard with the Sony and URL appearing, then the women announcer is heard. * The Early Version has the riveting string note repeating multiple times with the rest of the theme with the flute melody been first with the music and flute goes to the majestic note and fade out as the majestic note with bells is heard with the winds Availability: Common. It can be seen on many Sony Wonder VHSs/DVDs of the time, such as Sesame Street videos (Beginning from 1995 onwards) and releases from Random House Home Video & Golden Books Family Entertainment/Classic Media. It can also be seen on Canadian VHS/DVD releases of Calliou. This makes a surprise appearance on the 2007 DVD sets of Sesame Street TV Episode Fun Pack Vol 1, ''and Vol 2'' despite having the next logo on the packaging, even though the last release to use this logo on the packaging is the 2006 DVD of Sesame Beginnings, Exploring Together ''released on November 7, 2006. Although it was first spotted on the 1993 release ''Sesame Street's 25th Birthday: A Musical Celebration!, it didn't begin wide use until 1995. Scare Factor: None. It's a clean (and cute) logo. 2nd Logo (1993-1999) We see the 1993 original logo but the ribbon turn toward and pass us with the WONDER